SSV Normandy
The SSV Normandy SR-1 (Seadog Alliance Sea Vehicle Stealh Reconnaissance 1) is a Seadog Alliance ship. She is a prototype "deep scout" ship of the line, the first of the Normandy class, co developed by the Seadog Alliance and the Council. She is optimized for recon mission deep within unstable regions, using state-of-the-art Voodoo Technology powered by an experimental Voodoo Drive Core. Commissioned in 1683, she was initially captained by David Anderson, however, she was handed over to Commander Warhawk after Anderson became the first non-cursed human to serve on the Citadel Council. Then, the Normandy became Warhawk's main source of transportation and base of operations. Internal Layout Command Deck This contains the bridge in the bow, where Warhawk usually talks with Joker, the chief helmsman. Also, it contains the Combat Information Centre, where all the high-ranked crew members discuss the next plan of attack. The CIG contains a map of the Caribbean, as well as a few comfy couches and private servants as well. This area has a storage room for life rafts, as well as guards on ever sector of the CIG. The bridge is where Commander Warhawk spends most of his time finding the ship's next course. Quarters The second deck contains the living quarters for the crew, the mess hall, several lounges and lobbies, gyms, boxing mats, a few indoor pools, locker rooms, as well as the tennis court, played only by the officers of the Normandy. This also houses the voodoo sleeper pods, where the crew is put to sleep by a voodoo spell for long period journeys into the unknown. The infirmary is located in the quarters as well, and some of the finest doctors work in this area. Warhawk's personal locker can be found in the officer's locker room, and his personal items are only available to him or Joker. Engineering and storage An elevator, similar to the Ravens Cove one, lays in the ship, where it takes only high level Officers to the engineering and storage levels of the Normandy, where many voodoo relics and weapons are stored. But the most important part is the Voodoo Drive Core, which powers the massive Ship of the Line. Here, the drive core is powered only by the great Calypso's strength. Voodoo Technology The SSV Normandy possesses some of the most outstanding source of Voodoo ever used. More details coming soon Crew *Commander Warhawk - Former Executive Officer (XO); current CO *Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Chief Helmsman *Navigator Pressly - Chief Navigator and Executive Officer *Doctor Goldagger - Chief Medical Officer (CMO) *Engineer Adams - Chief Engineer (CHENG) *Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko - Marine Detail Commander *Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams - Marine *Private Warvane - Marine Additional *2 Bridge crew *5 CIC Officers *8 Command Deck Technicians *4 Marines *3 Engineers *1 Requisitions Officer *Carson *Addison Chase *Alexei Dubyansky *Jacob Sternskull *Skullcatcher *Caroline Grenado *Triston Darkfrie *Rose Shipstealer *Hector Emerson *John Bridgestealer *Jamin Bakari *Billy Roger *Marcus Greico *Monica Negulesco *Kat Daggerskull *Raymond Tanaka *Richard McRage *Rosamund Draven *Eliza Dockvane *Christoper Redbowers *Captain David Anderson - Former Commanding Officer (CO) *Corporal Richard L. Jenkins Category:Fan Vessels Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Vessels Category:POTCO